


Never More Loved

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets more than that for which he bargained when he invests into the Superman movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never More Loved

It was only here where he could let himself go. It was only here where he could scream the name that resounded throughout his head a million times a day. It was in this one, dark room where he could live out his every fantasy. Lex lay on his back, panting hard, smiling, and loving every minute of it. He pressed a button on his watch, silencing the alarm before it could start, and looked over at the man who had just loved him long and hard.  
  
He should be sated, Lex thought, but he never was. He never got enough of Clark, even when he wasn't the real Boy Wonder himself. Investing in the Superman movie was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. He reached underneath the mattress, pulled out payment, and started to hand it to the stunt double.  
  
Tanned fingers closed around his. If they held a little more force than normal, Lex didn't notice. If his loving had been a little more tender than normal, he also hadn't noticed. But when he spoke in a quiet voice with a certain country accent, the world stopped for Lex Luthor. "Why don't we forego payment this time?"  
  
"Clark." The name stumbled out of his mouth.  
  
The man before him grinned. "You're not screaming it this time, baby." He winked.  
  
Lex tried to pull his hand free, but at first, Clark held it tight. When he broke free, he scrambled up the bed until his bare back pressed into the headboard. "Clark . . . " His heart sped. "How? When??"  
  
Clark's smile was as truly dazzling as it ever had been, and this time, Lex didn't have to pretend it was the real thing. "Just tonight. Lex, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . I . . . "  
  
Clark moved with the speed only he had. Lex tried to scramble further away, but as his lover's arms came down around him, there was nowhere to go. Clark gently caressed his cheek, and Lex stopped trying to run as he looked deeply into his eyes. "All you had to do was ask me." He pressed his lips to his, and instantly, Lex melted into his embrace. He'd spent well over a million bucks in the last few months alone trying to replicate the feeling he had now, but only Clark had ever given it to him. Only Clark had ever dared to love him. Only he had ever made him whole.  
  
Lex moaned against Clark's lips. This wasn't pretend. It wasn't a game. It was the real thing.  _He_  was the real Clark. Lex had never been happier, more complete, or more loved.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
